HELP ME WITH A GIRL!
by NxLFlamingKey
Summary: "Help me with a girl, will ya?" Natsu asked Lucy... So who's that girl? Help me? HELP ME WITH A GIRL! R&R please :)


HELP ME WITH A GIRL!

* * *

**A/N:** Now, for all or some people waiting for, the Long version of HELP ME WITH A GIRL! Also the non-script format, I AM NOT A RULE BREAKER! ~_~

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail was never been mine, it's all Mashima-senseii's glory!

* * *

**AUTHOR'S SHENANIGANS**

Also, this would be used in a contest at Facebook, so if I ever win or lose, I am still alive! xP

NxL: Btw, for the people who read my Stories… I mean Fics! With long chapters and One-shots! Thank you!

For people who read:

THE GREAT ESCAPE: Yeah, yeah, yeah… yeah… Natsu and Lucy will be together at the prom, but Loke so happened to be Lucy's childhood friend, PRINCESS later fell for PLAY BOY, now… then again, DRAGON got lonely, after the break up, BOOM! DRAGON and PRINCESS get together, blah blah blah, but STRAUSS came, WHAT?!

* * *

(( A/N: Sorry, Author is a GREAT spoiler! ))

* * *

NATSU?: ok, really, Is that Natsu? Or just another imposter? Is Laxus their to back up the guild? Or is it another person? WHO is WHO?!

* * *

(( A/N: Sorry, Author has a very, very, very… VERY long shenanigans… as usual… -.-" ))

* * *

**NOW FOR THE FIC! (( Finally, neh? ))**

* * *

Once Upon a Time.. In the Land of Fiore... There was Guild named FAIRY TAIL~

* * *

- FAIRY TAIL -

* * *

NORMAL POV

" Yo! Lucy!" Natsu greeted Lucy, waving his hands walking up to her. "Uhm~" He thought for a moment. He takes a deep breathe and then he whisper it to her. "Will ya, HELP ME WITH A GIRL?" He asked directly, enough for her to hear, but not for the guild.

"Huh? Wh-What do you mean?" Lucy asked, stuttering a bit, she was surprised for a stupid Fire Dragon Slayer that is super dense, could actually need help with a girl.

"I'm going to tell her how i feel and stuff" Natsu whispered to Lucy, making Lucy blushed a bit for the closeness, God… Lucy could feel Natsu's body heat. "uhm…" Natsu thought for a moment remaining at his position near her ear, breathing… Good thing no one notices yet. "aha!" Natsu shouted, changing his position, because he thought of something great. Making all the guild members look at them, but later they return from their own business.

"So what were you saying?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow, looking at Natsu.

"You know, like being romantic and mushy stuff!" Natsu exclaimed and blush at the same time, and then he grinned while glancing at Lucy, making Lucy look at the ground, what a beautiful ground…

"Uhm…" Lucy thought for a moment, if she would help her partner, her best friend… also the guy she loved so much… she then asked, looking at Natsu, looking for some hinted emotions on his grin. "Could you tell me why would i help you?" She raised an eyebrow on Natsu again. "you could ask oth-" Then her words were cut off by Natsu.

"Because you are the closest 'GIRL FRIEND' of mine than others" Natsu stated.

* * *

OUCH~

* * *

Throwing some daggers at Lucy… "GIRL FRIEND" she thought.

Then… from a grinning idiot, he starts to sweat… "Erza would or might kill me or do other extra ordinary stuffs…" then he starts to pale while "Mira will scream there, here, every where!" Natsu Shouted, glaring at the top ( roof ) then he cursed the roof, with his muttering and mumbling, who know what he was trying to say? Anyways… poor… roof…

"Fine…" Lucy mumbled, a bit sad in her tone, and happy for her friend.

" So? How am i gonna do it?" He folded his arms and looking at Lucy with questionable expression, cocking an eyebrow.

"Ask her on a date... tell her how you feel" Lucy said, then she thought for a second. "Who could be this lucky girl… i envy her in some ways…" She folded her arms.

"Uhm~ Just that?" Natsu scratched his neck, or back of his hunder under his hair, whatever ~_~

"Well you need flowers or chocol-" Her sentence were cut off again by Natsu.

" Yuck! that is too much!" Natsu shouted, again… earning some glances from the guild.

"What?" Natsu stared at them. "Get back to your business!" Natsu shouted, making the members, afraid and giving them shiver from their spines.

"Aye!"

"Yeah!"

"Sorry!"

"Then what do you have in mind?" Lucy looks at Natsu waiting for an answer.

"Okay!"

"Sure"

"Shut up!" Natsu shouted, then thought for a moment.

"Shut up Flame-brain!" Gray shouted, teasing and mocking Natsu, but Natsu was too occupied to notice a shouting Ice mage.

"Shut it Gray" Erza said, glaring daggers at the young teenage Ice mage, while eating her Strawberry cake… yum~

"Aye!" Gray shouted, making some of the guild members chuckle and sweatdrop.

* * *

(( NxL: Oh no!, a terrible disease was spreading! From Happy, to Natsu, now Gray?! It's HAPPY DISEASE! Oh wait, that's in another story! :3 ))

* * *

"Well i should give her…" Natsu stops and thinks for a minute or two "Okay~ Let's do it on your side" He sighs in defeat, all he wants is something Incredible, something Unique, well the last time I check it, he gave that girl-

"So Who is that Girl?" Lucy put her hand over Natsu's shoulder expecting for an answer.

"Her name?" Natsu repeats the word HER NAME? then he start sweating and blushing a little

"Yes her name" Lucy said.

"This is Lisanna, Lucy… brace yourself… after he says her name, I will went running the hills…" Lucy thought, planning for an escape plan.

"Her name?" Natsu repeated again.

"Her name…" He repeats then he starts to tremble a bit, then he started with her name's first letter… "L-"

Unknown to the two, the whole guild was listening to them, even they are not looking at them, they are listening, but for the readers like you, you are reading… Macao bets for Lucy! Happy also bets for Lucy, why on earth Lisanna bets for Lucy, even Lucy bets for Lisanna! Cana bets for- enough for the bets~

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Cake…" Erza mumbled.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Oh! Come on!

"…"

"…"

"L…l…l…" Natsu stuttered.

"Damn it, I wanna cry…" Lucy thought, looking at the ground, cursing the poor ground.

"L…" Natsu said, blushing a bit.

"Le…" Natsu muttered.

* * *

WHAT ON EARTH?!

* * *

"I'm gonna kill this idiot!" Gajeel thought, pumping his fists.

"Tch." Laxus said walking away.

"Levy? Leesana?" Lucy thought, "That's far from Lucy, or Le-esana… so it would be like LI…"

"LET'SGOONADATE,LUCY!" Natsu shouted, blushing.

"W-what?" Lucy stuttered. "Could you repeat?" Lucy asked, looking away from the ground, now looking at Natsu, who is also blushing a bit like her.

"I said…" Natsu said, inhaled, then whispered it at Lucy. "Let's go on a date"

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Lucy asked, blushing a bit"

Natsu sighed, and pulled Lucy, saying "Let's go on a date"

"WHAT?!" everyone thought.

"Are they together now?" Mira thought, fan girling.

"What?" Lucy asked, snickering, also blushing.

"God Lucy! I said, LET'S GO ON A DATE!, if you want something better… I LOVE YOU!" Natsu shouted.

"…"

"…"

Everyone stared Natsu.

"Yeah!"

"Confessing is MANLY!"

"I won!" Macao shouted, betting *wink

"SEE!" Lisanna shouted.

* * *

(( A/N: Laxus x Lisanna, earlier Laxus tsked. *wink ))

* * *

"So when's the wedding? Can I be the cake tester?" Erza asked, smirking, having a bite at her cake.

"Uhm… Erza…"

"I'll be the wedding planner!" Mira shouted.

"Mira?"

"I'll lead the reception!, I'll be testing some beers!" Cana smirked.

"Hey Luce, let's escape" Natsu said.

"Well…" Before Lucy could answer, Natsu already pulled her, dashing out of the guild.

"I'll make some ice sculpture!" Gray participated.

"Then, as a best friend, I'll be the Maid of Honor!" Levy clapped.

"Aye!, I'll be the best man" Happy cheered.

* * *

*cough* *cough*

* * *

"Cat!" Happy cheered.

"I'll shoot some fireworks!" Alzack joined in.

"I'll be with Alzack!" Bisca shouted.

"Hey? Where's Natsu and Lucy?"

"No way, I'll be the Uncle of his kids!" Gray shouted.

After Gray shouted, he received an elbow to his gut, from an armored woman who was blushing from her imagination, meanwhile Mira was imagining a different one, a different and various faces of kids running around the guild, oh! What a wild imagination!

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

"Where are we going Natsu?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"Well, we are escaping... Also Date?" Natsu said, and s bit desperate about the Date part.

"Why not?" Lucy smirked at Natsu.

"Then it's a date!" Natsu smiled.

* * *

Both are Lucky to have each other, they escaped their friends WILD and WEIRD imaginations and fantasy, that someday would be... TRUE...

Love between the SMART and STUPID, Love between the HANDSOME _beast _and a SEXY *cough* BEAUTIFUL maiden, Love between the two, who were hard to separate, hard to destroy, no matter people are there to TRY and DESTROY it, their Love for each other, remains...

* * *

"Hey, Lucy, remember the story i told you?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"What was that?" Lucy asked, she just want to know or hear it again, since she heard Natsu tell her and suggest her some various stories, that some of it interests her, and gave her idea. The sun was also setting.

"This is what i called..." Natsu looked at her at her eyes, "THE GREAT ESCAPE" Natsu smiled, as they walk further... away from the guild, holding the hand of Lucy.

"Oh... that's one hell of a GREAT... ESCAPE!" Lucy said, smiling and recalling the story.

* * *

NxL: This is one hell of a random ONE-SHOT! ( btw, if you want the longer... the longest... or whatever blahblahblah, just visit my other fic THE GREAT ESCAPE )

* * *

REMEMBER: Don't forget to review! also please click the cute favorite and follow button there :)

* * *

THANKS FOR READING! HOW WAS IT? :)


End file.
